


Cracked Walls

by Sherlock_is_Holme



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Other, Parody of Doctor Who episode "The Eleventh Hour", doctor!Phil, young!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_is_Holme/pseuds/Sherlock_is_Holme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Daniel Howell prays for someone to fix the mysterious crack in his wall. Who he gets is confusing and surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by: Angela Wallace
> 
> I've written this for you girl. *internet hug*

"Dear Santa. Thank you for the anime and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Uncle PJ says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a-" A young boy called Daniel whispers kneeling over his bed praying, then he hears a loud crash. "Wait a minute please." Daniel says then runs to see what crashed. I walks outside to see a large blue police box knocked on it's side. The doors are open and it's steaming. Then a man pops out of the box, he has black hair and peircing blue eyes, he's very sweaty and his clothes are stuck to his small, pale figure. 

"Where are we? And who are you?" The man asks panting and getting fully out of the box.

"Uh, Manchester, Britain. I'm Daniel, Daniel Howell. And, uh, who are you?" Daniel says curious of the strange man in front of him.

"I'm the Doctor, but I usually go by the name Phil Lester. Y'know, civilian thing. May I come in?" Phil asks standing up straight then as he takes a step he falls on his face.

"Are you okay, mister?" Daniel replies helping Phil up.

"Yeah it happens, post regeneration stuff. May I come in?" Phil asks again and starts walking around.

"Yes. Yes. Follow me." Daniel states taking Phil's hand and walking him inside. "You're not a real doctor are you? Are you a police man?"

"Did you call for a police man?" Phil replies.

"Well yes. Uncle PJ won't do anything about it. There's a crack in my wall and at night you can hear voices."

"Take me to this crack." Daniel once again takes Phil's hand and leads him to his bedroom. 

"It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall." Phil says examining the crack.

"What?" Daniel asks.

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?" 

"The voices?" There is a vague growling from somewhere. Phil empties Daniel's nighttime glass of water and uses it to listen to the crack.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." The voice said.

"Prisoner Zero?" 

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

"Sorry Daniel but I have to go. I'll find out what's wrong with your wall. I promise." Phil pats Daniel on the head and starts running out. Daniel starts running after him.

"I wanna help! I wanna go! Please let me help." Daniel exclaims running up to the blue box.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes I promise." Phil leaps into his blue box and he vanishes. Daniel rushes up to his bedroom and starts to pack clothes and gifts and basically anything that he thinks he would need. He comes outside with a gigantic suit case and he waits... and waits... and waits. It's now one day past and he realizes that he isn't coming back. Throughout the rest of Daniel's life he write stories about the man he met, he was obsessed with finding out who this man was and why he never came back.

\--------------------------------------Flashforward--------------------------------------

"Daniel I'm back!" Phil exclaims jumping out of the blue box. He realizes something, it was not daylight when he left. He assumes that he was a little late. He walks up to the front door and knocks. He then is answered by a lean, tall boy obviously out of college, sipping on a milkshake.

"Little girl I don't want your girl scout cookies go somewhere els-" the boy says then he looks up, he drops his milkshake and stands there dumbfounded.

"You must be Daniel's uncle PJ. Nice to meet you, I'm Ph-"

"Phil Lester. I know who you are. And I'm not his uncle. I'm Daniel or just Dan."

"Oh well you sprouted up fast haven't you."

"You said five minutes. I waited for years, since 2000."

"What year is it now?" Phil asks confused. He couldn't of been there long.

"2015." Dan looks angry but he doesn't look like he'll throw a punch.

"Well... sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Doctor."

"Well if it makes up for lost time." Phil guides Dan up to his box. "This is a TARDIS" He steps in and reaches out his hand. "Do you want to travel time and space with me? Fight aliens, save the world, and get back before tea?"

Dan contemplates the consequences and sets his anger aside. He finally can go with his doctor and find out what he really does, time doesn't matter. He looks into Phil's icy blue eyes, nods and takes his hand. Phil pulls Dan into the TARDIS.

"Uh Phil?"

"Yes Dan?"

"Does the TARDIS have wifi?"


End file.
